Lady Luck Is Not On Her Side Today
by AllesandraQuartermaine
Summary: Eight hundred years old, and she might not exist much longer because of goddamn vampires being unable to restrain their goddamn appetites. (Original female character, with cameo appearances of Sam, Dean and Castiel.)


_**Author's Note:**_ _So, this was my first attempt at writing Supernatural fic. That's where my muses are currently talking to me right now. I am not even going to attempt to write from Dean, Sam or Castiel povs because I doubt very much I could do them any justice whatsoever. So I'm sticking with this character, Anaxis, for any SPN fic I write as she's pretty much taken up residence... or at least until I kill her off._

_This is going to be a series of one shots, all sort of tied together, the way they are forming in my head. _

* * *

Anaxis stares at the dead body being carted off, annoyed at the scene that is being made. She didn't give a damn at all that there was a dead person in the hallway. She just cared about the fucking inconvenience of it all.

She had _just _possessed Lara Streeter three days ago, and she finally finds the woman's living space yesterday. And now, barely a day later, there's a dead body in the hallway of the building.

And considering how the human was killed…

Anaxis knows it's not a human killer.

From the way the neck look…vampire.

She sighs. Which means there's a vampire in the building. Or near the building. And if there is one, then there is most likely a nest. And from the buzzing from the other humans, including the two that talked to 'Lara' earlier, this is the sixth death in five days between this apartment building and the two others that the building is in between.

Seems like there's a vampire or two that can't seem to restrain themselves.

If she could, she'd leave right now. Anaxis was taking a risk by not moving on the moment it looked like this area was a hunting ground for one or two hungry vampires. Unfortunately, this was the place she was hiding out for. She needs this body. The last one was too recognizable, and she had to ditch after that last skirmish she was in.

Compared to where she was living earlier, Anaxis was definitely slumming it, but that's what one does when they are currently on a hit list of the King of Hell.

All Lucifer Loyalists are.

However, as much as she needs this little hideaway right now, Anaxis has this feeling that with kills as blatant as this, it won't be too long until a Hunter or two comes along.

With her luck, it'll be the fucking Winchesters.

"Some scene, huh?"

She resists the temptation to smack the nosy next door neighbor into a wall… on the opposite end of the hallway. She's had to deal with his nosiness every time she's finds herself in an elevator with him or when they are crossing paths.

_**I wouldn't mind if you did…**_

Lara hadn't spoken much since she had taken control. At first she raged for about a day, trying to take control of her body, but like with most humans, they usually fall silent after that. Most humans that is.

_**He's a pervert.**_

She's not surprised.

_**A good wall smack would be good for him.**_

Anaxis wants to smile at the undertone of Lara's 'voice'. From what she could gather from Lara's memories, the human woman was too nice for her own good, and avoided conflict. But apparently this neighbor was one that even Lara had a hard time being nice to.

"Lara?"

"Shut the hell up, Kyle," Anaxis snaps, probably being un Lara like, but really, it was either that or snap the man's neck in public.. in full view of cops looking over the scene, and going in and out of the apartment. Hmmm… they were all busy… maybe she could…

"Hey, boys make a hole, FBI's coming in," one of the cops from down the hall call out. "Agents Sabo, Dubrow, and Garni. They need to look at the scene."

Anaxis hears the grumbling and mutterings about the "fucking feds" and she decides that she'll kill Kyle later… maybe lure him on a date to the movies, away from this section of the neighborhood. Snap his neck.. or maybe torture him a bit, she hadn't done torturing in ages, not since Father Lucifer was walking the Earth, waiting for Sam Winchester to agree…

_Sam Winchester…_

Anaxis's eyes widen as one of the 'FBI' agents come into view.

_Fuck._

Then Dean Winchester.

_Double Fuck. Oh I'd love to… then slit his throat afterwards…_

_And oh no.. No. No. NO! _

_The Angel. Castiel._

_Triple Fuck!_

She holds her breath, as the tall one goes into the apartment, then Dean does. The Angel however pauses, stiffens. Then she hears the words- "Dean. I sense a—"

Anaxis doesn't wait to hear him finish the sentence. She spins back into Lara's apartment, slamming the door shut.

She'll give it two minutes. If her door isn't being broken open by then, then she'll stay locked up in here until at least the Angel is gone. Their priority is obviously the deaths by the vampires right now.

**_Sure,_** Lara's 'voice' mocks her. **Tell yourself that. Not so big and bad now are you?**

Eight hundred years old, and she might not exist much longer because of goddamn vampires being unable to restrain their goddamn appetites.

Lady Luck really wasn't on her side today.


End file.
